


Caught in the Shower

by Zaikia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, French Kissing, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Man, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deciding to take a shower before the mall closes wasn't a very bright idea on James' part, especially when a young man has his eyes set on James. MxM, mature for sexual themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Shower

Being a security guard at a big mall wasn't too bad of a job. The pay was pretty well and even though there were rowdy teenagers and disrespectful children, James didn't mind his job at all. He was a 42-year old man who had been working at the job for almost twenty years now. He was senior officer. Being 42-years old, he was well built for his age. He was tall and had a physically fit body from working out, with muscles. His hair was black with flecks of grey and his eyes were a deep, hard green.  
Other security guards thought he was too grumpy. But James did his job well and got shit done, unlike some of the younger, more immature guards.  
James glanced at his watch, scratching his chin slightly. Facial hair was already growing back since he last shaved two days ago. He decided to head to the showers before the mall would close in a half hour. He went to the showers and into the locker room, grabbing shampoo and body wash before heading back out to the showers. He stripped, placing his clothes on the bench that was away from the stall. He turned the shower on and sighed at the feeling of warm water cascading on his skin.  
It felt good after a long day of work.  
About ten minutes in, as he washed his hair after finishing washing his body, he was unaware of someone entering the showers and shutting the door, locking the door behind them.  
“Freeze.” a younger, male voice spoke.  
James froze, his hands still in his hair. He didn't move as he heard footsteps, light footsteps approaching him. He didn't move when he felt a gun press the middle of his back.  
“You're pretty hot, turn around.”  
James turned around, lowering his arms to his sides. His eyes caught the young man before him. The young man couldn't have been any older than 22, with short and spiked red hair and blue eyes. The young man was lithe, but had muscles and a tanned skin tone. He had multiple tattoos on his body and was naked.  
James narrowed his eyes at the younger man. “Who are you?”  
“You don't need my name. You got cuffs?”  
James motioned to his clothes. The younger man kept his eyes and gun on James, grabbing the cuffs from his belt. “Lay down on the floor.” He said.  
James laid down on the floor as he was told. The younger man moved over and grabbed James' hands in his own and moved them to the pole. He cuffed the older man's hands to the pole and sat back, grinning widely. He looked James over, licking his lips. “Man....I haven't seen a hottie like you in a while. How old are ya?”  
“42.” James replied calmly.  
“Damn....they DO get more handsome with age.” The younger man chuckled and put the safety on the gun, then flung it away from him. He wasn't going to need it now. Not while he had the older man restrained. He scooted closer and got on his knees, his hands grabbing James' thighs and lifting them, then parting them. This gave the younger man a full view of James' manhood, his balls and his entrance. He couldn't help but grin widely. How had he gotten so lucky?  
James said nothing, trying not to imagine what the younger man was going to do to him. He tugged on his restraints a bit, knowing it was useless to get out of them unless he could somehow get his wrists slippery enough to slip out of them. He watched as the younger man came up, grinning widely the entire time. What surprised him next was when the younger man grabbed James' chin a bit forcefully and melded their lips together in a hot, wet and deep kiss. James' let out a muffled grunt, not knowing how to respond to the kiss. He had never been kissed by another man before and as far as he knew, he wasn't gay.  
The younger man, who James mentally dubbed 'Red', had cupped the back of James' head so he couldn't move away from the kiss. Red deepened the kiss more and traced his tongue along the older man's bottom lip. When James refused him entry, Red moved his free hand down and grasped James' nipple between his index finger and forefinger. James let out a surprised gasp, allowing Red to delve into his mouth like he wanted to. Red rolled the nipple between his fingers, letting out a moan as he ran his tongue along the entire inside of James' mouth, even gliding it over the older man's teeth and tongue.  
James had closed his eyes by now, not wanting to give into the sensations. He had self-control. He tugged on his restraints again out of instinct and let out a shuddering groan when Red's tongue ran across the top of his mouth delightfully.  
Red pulled back a bit, a single string of saliva connecting them before it broke. Red licked his lips, his eyes hazed over with lust. “Damn, I want more. You have such a delicious taste.”  
Red began moving down, starting from James' neck. He began to trail kisses and nips down the length of his neck. At certain spots he left small marks, knowing they would bruise slightly. When he reached the left side of James' neck, he bit down a little harder than the rest and felt James' breath hitch. Red tasted blood under his tongue and pulled back, grinning as he saw the bite mark bleed slightly. He was proud of that mark. He made his way down again, sucking and nipping and kissing every inch of skin he could reach. Bite marks were left on James' shoulders and chest.  
Red pulled back again to look at his work and looked down to the older man's length, which was fully hard by now. He grinned. “You like pain, huh?”  
“No.” James replied in a strained voice.  
“Uh-huh. That sounds like a blunt lie to me.” Red pulled up James' thigh a bit and leaned down to bite down on the tender skin there.  
James let out a sound that made Red's skin tingle. It was a noise between a moan and a groan. God, he wanted to hear more sounds from the older man. Just the noises made him harder than he already was. Red wrapped his slender, but strong fingers around James' length, prompting the older man to buck his hips from the feeling. Red began to stroke him, watching every reaction, hearing every noise.  
James was struggling to not move or let out any noises, but it was very difficult for him. It had been quite a while for him (give or take a few years) and all the sensations were coming in too quickly for him. He moaned as he was pumped and stroked, his back arching. The muscles in his legs and arms tensed up as he arched. He bucked his hips again as Red rubbed his thumb over the very tip of his length, letting out a breathy moan. James had tried to resist Red's touches, but from all the different sensations he felt, it made it pretty difficult for him to not feel pleasure.  
As Red stroked him, he also decided to feel out his size. He was good at that. James at least had to be seven and a half inches long, most likely five inches around. Which seemed pretty good for an older man like him. Red leaned down and gave James' thigh a nip, licking the abused skin right afterwords. He was going to make James his.  
Red moved his hand faster, giving the decent sized member a squeeze. James moaned a little louder and grunted, his thighs trembling. Red sucked on two of his fingers, getting them nice and wet. He then moved them down to James' entrance, rubbing around the tight ring of muscle there. James gasped.  
“H-hey, no. Get your fingers away from there!” He rasped, his hips bucking as he tried to not allow Red to touch him there.  
“I don't think so. You're gonna like what comes next.” He chuckled and pressed the first finger in, all the way to the knuckle.  
James hissed loudly from the sting and the discomfort he felt. His body clenched tightly around the intruding finger. He clenched his teeth together, trying to relax his body. After a few moments, he finally relaxed, prompting Red to start moving his finger, in and out, over and over again until it gradually increased pace. Within a minute, Red added a second finger and it pulled a strangled moan from James' throat.  
_So he is liking this. Makes him look all sexy._ Red thought, grinning like a mad man.  
As he felt James' manhood throb, he suddenly pulled both of his hands away, leaving James to feel empty and unsatisfied. James groaned and looked at Red, wondering what he was doing. As Red pulled James' legs up, James finally got a good look at the younger man's member.  
He was huge. Red looked to be AT least an inch longer than James and thick, as far as he could tell. James had never been penetrated by a man before, so he knew this was going to hurt. Red grinned at James' reaction to seeing his manhood. He pressed it to James' entrance and without warning, pressed in all the way.  
James let out a loud, strangled cry and Red hissed loudly.  
“S-so tight....” Red groaned, feeling James' insides tighten around him from the intrusion.  
James shut his eyes tightly, shaking and trying to force his body to relax. It did hurt, it really did. It took him a few minutes to even relax around Red's thick cock. His entire body relaxed and he let out a shaky sigh. Red took this as a good sign and he slowly pulled out just to the tip, then thrusted back in just as slowly.  
“F-fuck...” James groaned, as he was filled up again. It was easier this time and there wasn't that much pain.  
“Mmm....” Red moaned and gripped the older man's hips, beginning to move his hips. Red started off at a slow, gentle pace. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the older man. He saw the expressions of pure ecstasy on his face, the sounds of him whimpering in pleasure. God, it made him want so much more. Red slid one of James' legs up onto his shoulder, leaving his hands free for a moment. His hands pinched James' nipples and rolled them between his fingers, making the older man gasp in surprise and arch his back. As he did this, he leaned up to his face and kissed him, immediately shoving his tongue inside James' mouth.  
James returned the kiss this time, moaning into it. The feeling of the younger man's cock inside him, filling him up and the sensations of the kisses and touches, it was almost overwhelming. He had never felt this way before and he didn't want it to stop. When Red began to snap his hips, James let out a cry of pleasure and threw his head back, the pleasure increasing. Red took his hands away from James' nipples and gripped his hip with one hand, then his leg with the other and thrusted right into James' prostate.  
James let out a howl of pleasure, bucking up hard. Red growled deeply and slammed his cock into the older man's ass, hitting his prostate on every other thrust. Both of them throbbed, close to reaching the ultimate euphoria. Red let go of James' hip and wrapped his slender fingers around his length, pumping in time with his thrusts. James thrashed and cried out, his back arching as the pleasure increased even more. He was so close, so close..  
The heat exploded within him and he cried out to the high heavens as he met his orgasm, spilling his cum between them. His insides tightened around Red's cock almost painfully and Red let out a loud growling moan as he followed right after, thrusting right through both of their orgasms. Both of them breathed hard, covered in sweat. James had gone lax under Red, his eyes shut tightly as his body tingled from the aftermath. Red leaned down and kissed James again, this time more gentler. James returned it, their tongues meeting for a few seconds before Red pulled out of the kiss and finally, pulling himself out of James.  
James twitched and he opened his eyes to look up at Red. Red was grinning down at him and he got up, his manhood now soft. He walked over to James' clothes and rummaged around for the key, finding it within a few seconds. He walked back over and released James, taking the handcuffs off. James' wrists were bruising and bloodied, but he wasn't in any danger.  
James grunted as he sat up, his body aching all over. He looked at Red, who was helping James stand up. He had to hold onto Red to avoid falling, since his legs were very shaky. Red hummed softly and reached one hand around to grope James' ass, squeezing the cheek. He traced his tongue along the older man's neck, smiling.  
“Damn....” Red husked.  
“What?” James asked, almost glaring at the younger man.  
“You're hot. Fuckin' hot.” Red chuckled, washing them both up. James had no comment to his words.  
After washing up, both of them got dressed. James did slowly and realized it was after mall hours now. He cursed, realizing they would have to stay in the mall for the night.  
“Not to worry, I got a way out of here.” Red spoke.  
True to Red's words, he had an escape route through the ventilation system. They came out of the vents and once out, Red put the grate back on. James looked to Red, wanting to know one question.  
“Why were you in the showers?” James asked.  
Red looked at him. “I was hoping to catch a girl or two for a good night, but I caught something even better.” He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.  
James rolled his eyes and wobbled to his car, just wanting to go home and sleep. Red walked over to his motorcycle and winked at James before revving and driving off. James shook his head and drove home. As soon as he was in his home, he shed his clothes until he was in his boxers and was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
A couple days later, James had been enjoying part of his vacation off when he heard a knock on his apartment door. He frowned and put his cup of coffee down, getting up to answer the door. He glanced through the peep hole and was surprised to see Red standing there, smoking a cigarette. It may have been nine o'clock at night, but he recognized Red's blue eyes.  
_How the hell did he know where I lived?_ James thought and he unlocked the door, then opened it.  
Red grinned at James with the cigarette in his mouth. “Hey there, hot stuff. Can I come in?”  
“I suppose.” James said and let Red inside, closing the door behind him and locking it. He turned his attention back to Red, looking him over.  
Red was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged his slender legs and a white v-neck shirt with black leather jacket over it and black boots. James himself was just wearing a pair of grey sweats and a black t-shirt. “How'd you know where I lived?”  
Red took the cigarette out of his mouth, puffing out smoke. “I looked ya up. James Wittrough, age 42, ect. It wasn't hard.”  
“And why are you here?” James asked.  
Red went to the balcony and put out his cigarette before crushing it under his boot. He came back in and used his own feet to take his boots off. He walked over to James and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his face down and crushing his lips against the older man's. James let out a surprised sound and was pushed back until he hit the couch. He fell back on it, allowing Red to straddle his hips and deepen the kiss.  
James grabbed Red's shoulders and pushed him out of the kiss. “What are you doing?”  
“What's it look like? I want to feel your cock in me.” Red purred, grinding his hips against James'.  
James groaned, already feeling himself harden from within his sweats. He watched as Red took off his jacket, then his shirt, letting it hit the ground. Red was still as lithe and tanned as ever. The younger man's hands went under James' shirt, moving them up and caressing his skin. His thumbs found the older man's nipples, tweaking them with his thumbs. James arched his back and moved his arms up, allowing Red to take off his shirt. The bites and marks on his skin were still VERY visible.  
Red smirked, brushing his fingers over one of them. He felt James tense up a bit. “Still so sensitive, hmm?” He chuckled.  
“I wonder why.” James mumbled, arching again as Red ground his hips against his own.  
Red could feel the hardening manhood under James' sweats. God, he couldn't wait to have that cock inside him. He had been thinking about it for two days now and he couldn't wait any longer. He slid off James' sweats and tossed them to the side, then yanked off the boxers as well. He licked his lips, then wrapped his fingers around the older man's length. He gave it a gentle squeeze and a few strokes, making the older man grunt and arch his back at the feeling. He then leaned down and traced his tongue along the very tip of James' manhood, the tip of his tongue dipping into the slit.  
James groaned and arched his hips, his hands going into Red's hair. He tightened his fingers into the soft, spiky red locks, making Red moan around him. Red traced the top and sides with his tongue, then brought the head into his mouth and sucked around it, hearing James let out another groan, then a moan as he hardened completely in Red's touch. Red moved back up, humming as his tongue flicked under the head of James' cock and then pulled away, leaving him nice and wet. James opened his eyes and watched as Red shed the rest of his clothes, leaving them both completely nude.  
“I need you.” Red husked, grabbing James' manhood and positioning himself over it as he put his other hand on James' stomach for support.  
Red then lowered himself down, getting the tip into him easily. He moaned at the feeling, his heart jumping from the excitement. He let go of James' cock and slid down more, easily fitting the seven and a half inch length inside him. Once he was lowered all the way to the base, he paused and panted.  
“Goddamn, you feel fucking good.” Red breathed.  
James shook from the tremendous heat he felt surrounding his cock. He twitched inside the younger man, knowing how long it had been since he last penetrated someone. His hands clutched Red's hips as the red-haired male began moving, making both of them moan from the feeling. Red couldn't help himself. He had been dying to know what James felt like inside him and now, he was fucking glad he did. Red kept himself at a steady pace for now, then he gave a snap of his hips and made both of them moan loudly.  
James didn't resist anymore. His older age definitely didn't stop him from bucking his hips into the younger man. He felt his body tremble as Red gasped and bucked.  
“A-ahh, again.” Red gasped.  
James bucked his hips again, gripping Red's own hips tightly so he was sure there would be bruises. Since Red left marks on him, James was going to return the favor. He grunted and without stopping, he rolled them over to Red was on his back and James was over him. James growled loudly and thrusted hard into Red, making the younger man cry out in pure ecstasy. Red wrapped his arms around the bigger man's body and his arms around James' neck, keeping the older man close to him.  
James continued his fast, rough pace. The younger man liked it, so James was going to give it to him. James grabbed a handful of Red's hair and forced his head back, leaning down to bite the younger man's neck, and sucking hard, making sure it would leave a bruise. Red moaned his name from it. God, even James was starting to lose control. He hadn't felt this good in ages.  
When James brushed against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside Red's ass, Red gasped loudly and bucked roughly.  
“Ahh! R-right there! Please!”  
James smirked and angled Red a bit, slamming his cock into the younger man's prostate. He had no control over himself now. And it didn't look like Red had any control either. The young man was bucking and writhing, crying out James' name like he was a fucking _god_. And James liked it. He liked it a lot. He kept going, his breathing becoming erratic as both of them throbbed, close to reaching their orgasms.  
“Fuck....” James groaned and grabbed Red's manhood with a hand, pumping him in time with his thrusts.  
“James! A-ahh, please! M-make me cum!” Red cried, bucking and thrashing.  
Oh, James certainly was going to. He lifted up Red's hip, driving himself into the young man's prostate over and over and over until Red screamed out his name in pure ecstasy. Red threw his head back and came hard, spilling a large amount between them and coating both of their chests. James let out a howl of pleasure and came inside Red, filling him up to the very brim. He shook and gasped once it was all over.  
Red whimpered, panting hard. He pulled James' head down and kissed him heatedly, his tongue delving into the older man's mouth. James shut his eyes and returned the kiss, before pulling away. He pulled out and Red whined from the emptiness.  
Red unwinded his legs from the older man's body and pushed him onto his back, then laid on top of James. He got comfortable, snuggling his head into James' neck.  
James was surprised by this, but he didn't protest. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and pulled it over them to cover them up. He closed his eyes, getting comfortable enough to sleep.  
“By the way, my name's Jett.” Red mumbled, yawning sleepily.  
A small smile curled at the corner of James' mouth. “Hi Jett, I'm James.”  
Jett smiled against James' throat and soon drifted off to sleep. James followed him after, not caring that his neighbors probably heard him.


End file.
